Finding the Strength
by lederra
Summary: Peter Schibetta returns to Emerald City following his stint in the psyche Ward after his rape by Adebessi. WARNING: Non-graphic description of rape, non-con and language of an adult nature in this story so if it is something you would find disturbing DO NOT READ!


Finding the Strength

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of OZ they are the property of their creator and as such I make no money from this or any other story that I write on this site.

Summary: Peter Schibetta has returned to Emerald City following his stint in the psyche ward after his rape at Adebesis's hands.

**A/N: WARNING **there will be some non-graphic description of rape,non con and adult language. Any flashbacks will be typed in _italics_.

* * *

Schibetta doesn't meet anyone's eyes as he shuffles into the canteen, he can feel all their eyes watching him, burning into his back as he passes them but he does his best ignore them and to pass as unnoticed as he can.

As he picks up his lunch tray and moves ever closer to the line of inmates stretched out from the serving table his head lifts a little and his eyes move almost of their own free will to the small space about half way down where he lost all the respect that the other prisoners and any respect he had once had for himself.

_He felt his half-conscious body being lifted forcibly and with a degree of roughness in the swill of darkness that swam before his eyes he felt his body being shoved onto the serving bench at the front of the kitchen, the cold hardness of it beneath him causing his mind to clear just a little as the sudden chill on his bare skin and the feel of his tracksuit bottoms being forced down his thighs, the cool air of the kitchen hitting his buttocks a scant second before he felt the rough textured skin of Adebesi's hand slapping one of the cheeks of his arse. _

_Somewhere in his addled brain he knew he had to fight but he was unable to and before he could wonder any further at what was going to happen a new sensation forced its way through his mind as sharp and severe pain blossomed at the base of his spine and worked its way up his back through his body as he felt something being forcibly forced between the cheeks of his arse his mind closing down as another wave of pain hit him._

"C'mon buddy move it!" "Hey move your arse prag." "Bend over and give us a show of what you got Schibetta." "Move it prag!"

A cacophony of sound hit him as angry voices from the inmates behind alerted Peter to the fact that he had zoned out and their words brought him back to the present and away from his night mare memories of that fateful day when he and Pancamo had tried to exert their dominance over that smug bastard Adebesi but instead of the man being treated a lesson in respect and getting his arse handed to him on a plate it had been Peter who had had his arse handed to him quite literally and figuratively by Adebesi.

Before the other inmates could get more than just vocal and start throwing things he moved on, the memories of that day forever burned into his mind and still the feelings of shame and disgust that they caused lingered but thankfully did not fully overpower him as they had done so in the past few days especially the first day he had been allowed back in Emerald City after being released from the psyche ward, that had been a bad day for him, one of the most humiliating so far as he had tried to sit at the same table as the other Italians in Emerald City but they had refused him a place, jeering at him to move his prag arse away from their table.

They didn't and wouldn't allow a failure in not only their eyes but that of the family to sit with them, their table was for men not some useless little prag that had allowed another to overpower him and then just lay there while the same person stuck his dick up his arse. He remembered their not only their jeers from that day but also all the jeers and laughter of the other inmates as he had been turned away.

Moving as quickly and as unnoticed as he could, his eyes still downcast yet vigilant for any object or stuck out leg intent on tripping him, he made his way over to a small unoccupied table at the side of the large canteen.

Placing his tray on the table, Peter sat down leaning forward a little as he guarded his food from any unwanted attention by any of the other inmates in the room and grabbed his fork with which he started shovelling the food into his mouth as fast as he could, he wanted to finish his meal and get out of there before anyone started any trouble with him.

He just wanted to be left in peace and not have to deal with any of them today, he could still feel their eyes on him all their eyes belonging not just to the prisoners but also the guards and amongst those many sets of eyes were two pairs that he never wanted on him ever again, the first set of eyes belonged to Adebesi, who stared at Peter quite openly unable to hide his smirk at the sight of Peter nor the hand that disappeared beneath the waist band of his prison trousers.

It was obvious to everyone and especially Peter what Adebesi was thinking of and Peter shudder at the thought of Adebesi or anyone else come to that of ever touching him again in that manner.

The other who watched him although he did his best to hide it was Pancamo, the muscle bound idiot who was supposed to have been watching Peter's back that fateful day, who should have been more than capable of taking on Adebesi and winning but had instead been knocked out while Adebesi had had his fun with Peter.

Peter's thoughts returned again to that first day and what had happened not long after leaving the canteen, his face still burning with embarrassment at his humiliation by is former 'friends'.

_As Peter quickly but cautiously made his way back to his new cell, there was another person following him and it was not until he was almost back safe in his cell that the other had made his move. Seeing a large dark shadow coming up at his side, Peter had felt himself flinch and tried to shy away from the one who was now side by side with him as he walked but as they came abreast of an open doorway he saw the shadow move closer to him as the person grabbed his forearm in a strong hold and push him towards the open doorway, the semi darkness of the room engulfing them both and Peter had started to hyperventilate at the prospect of what was going to happen to him next._

"_Hey….Hey….Calm down I ain't gonna hurt you Peter. I wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all."_

_Peter glanced up nervously still struggling to control his breathing and looked straight into the face of Pancamo standing in front of him, holding his arms, staring at him trying to ascertain his 'mental state'._

"_Get your hands off me," he whimpered at Pancamo._

"_Okay just don't do anything stupid aright." Pancam__o replied._

_Releasing his arms and taking a small step out of Peter's personal space, Peter glancing at him again, anger coursing through his veins at the sight of the man who had let him down so badly and who it had seemed to Peter's mind had enjoyed his embarrassment and discomfort at the taunts of the others in the canteen._

"_What do you want?" Peter asked quietly._

"_I told you, I wanted to make sure you were aright."_

"_Yeah right!" Peter replied sarcastically._

"_Look I'm sorry what happened to you, not just today but at the hands of that bastard Adebesi when I was unable to back you up but hey that was your own fault."_

"_My own fault," Peter stuttered his anger and indignation at Pancamo's words increasing at the idiots words._

"_I was knocked unconscious by Adebesi so if you had been the strong man you had always been bragging about, you should have been able to fight Adebesi off with no problem at all and Adebesi would not have been able to stick his dick up your arse, so yeah it was your fault."_

_Peter felt the shakes that he had been so far suppressing and able to control but now they started again but before he could answer the new leader of the Italians in Em City stepped into the room._

"_Well….Well…..Well what have we got going on here then?"_

_Pancamo stepped back from where he was standing close to Peter, his stance lessening a little at the sight of him._

"_Nothing boss, just making sure that Peter here knows his new place in the order of things is all!"_

_Peter glanced up at his words, words on the tip of his tongue to retaliate but something in Pancamo's eyes caused him to keep quiet, the new boss glancing between the two men._

"_Making sure he knows his place were you, I think that should be obvious even to a worthless prag like him," he sneered._

_Moving closer to Peter, he had stepped right into his personal space, towering over the younger man as he had shrank back from the man._

"_Your place is on your knees before your betters prag isn't that right, I'm sure when I am in need of a good blowjob you'll be more than obliging won't you. You'll love sucking my big fat dick, making it nice and wet because that will be the only lube I'll be using before you turn round, get down on all fours and stick your pretty little arse in the air for me to fuck and if you are a really good boy, he'll be the only one to fuck you after me." He sneered at Peter and nodding back at Pancamo who stood behind him by the door._

_Peter had swallowed in fear at his words; his eyes glancing at Pancamo pleading silently with him to do something, anything to help him but the man had done nothing._

_The new leader stepped back from Peter as he made his way to the door, his eyes never once leaving Peters shaking form as he smirked at the effect his words were having on Peter, Pancamo had already left._

Peter finished the last bite of food on his plate, grabbing the apple that was still on his tray and putting it in his pocket before he got up, grabbed the now empty tray and made his way over to where there were stacked other empty trays left by other inmates, he placed his tray on top of the others and left by the nearest exit.

'One day' he thought to himself, 'One day I'll be strong again and then I will teach them all a lesson they will never forget in a hurry,' he thought grimly to himself as he made his lonely trek back to his cell.

The End.

* * *

A/N: As always reviews are appreciated if you like what you have just read.


End file.
